1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to mobile communication devices and particularly to a multifunctional mobile communication device and methods for using the same
2. Description of Related Art
Mobile communication devices, such as mobile phones, personal digital assistants (PDA), and laptop computers, are widely used. However, most mobile communication devices, only allow two or more users, communicating with each other, to transmit voice signals or text messages. A user cannot use a mobile communication device to learn more information about the other user, such as ambient temperature and humidity of the user.
Therefore, there is room for improvement within the art.